


Rainy Morning

by moonshoesangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Somnophilia, only slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshoesangel/pseuds/moonshoesangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some rainy morning sex. A little somnophilia, but it's consensual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sleepy and it's raining...so here it is!

Dean woke slowly to the sound of rolling thunder. Rain pounded hard against the window, crackling like bubble wrap. He opened his eyes to the semi-darkness and looked at the clock- 7:30. He knew he wouldn't be getting out of that bed for another two hours or more on a day like today. 

Next to him, a warm weight shifted. The man next to him flipped over onto his back and threw his arm over his head, letting out a soft exhale and settling back into the sheets. Dean smiled sleepily and rolled over, sliding his leg between Castiel's and resting his head in the crook of his neck. Dean was awake now and with no sign of sleep in sight, he settled for listening to the rain fall and the thunder roll. 

Dean reached up and started slowly drawing patterns on Castiel's stomach, making the former angel sigh and wriggle a little in his sleep. Unable to resist, Dean turned into Castiel's shoulder and lay a couple of soft kisses on his warm skin. The hand on his stomach started to wander, fingertips sliding down his hips and over his cotton-covered groin, which was starting to wake up itself. Dean kissed up Castiel's stubbled jaw to his ear, nipping gently at the lobe while his palm covered Castiel's cock. It twitched in his hand and Castiel took in a sharp breath, instinctively thrusting upward. Dean wasn't even sure if he was awake or if he thought he was dreaming, but it made Dean chuckle softly and dip down to suck on the soft spot just beneath Castiel's ear. 

Castiel's hand, which had been thrown carelessly above his head, was now lazily gripping at his hair. Dean smirked, knowing this was a sign that he was turned on. Dean got a jolt of inspiration and pulled back the covers, moving down to settle between Castiel's legs. He started kissing down his stomach, feeling the muscles tighten as Castiel's breath became labored. His eyes were still closed and something about him being asleep...it did something to Dean. Dean carefully slid his boxer briefs down just enough to release Castiel's half-hard erection. He played with the head for a moment, glancing up to see the look of pure torture on Castiel's face. His hand lay next to his hip, lazily gripping at the sheets. Dean reached down and took it, placing it in his hair and letting Castiel's grip find purchase. Dean finally took Castiel into his mouth and an audible groan escaped Castiel's lips, his hand tightening in Dean's hair. 

Dean moved slowly, not wanting to fully wake the man beneath him. He wanted to see just how long he could keep him in this state. Castiel's body was loose but also strung like a bow, hips half thrusting into Dean's mouth as Dean moved slowly up and down to meet him. Castiel's soft pants turned into words.

"Dean," he mumbled, eyes still closed. Dean hummed deep in his throat and pulled off slowly, wrapping his hand around Castiel to resume pumping him, a little harder and faster this time. He sat back and watched him squirm, feeling Castiel's warm cock twitching in his hand. Dean reached into his own boxers and started pumping himself. It was a little harder to do with his left hand, but he wasn't having much trouble otherwise. Castiel let out a soft whine and cursed, warm spurts of cum covering Dean's fist and dripping onto Castiel's stomach. Dean pumped himself furiously, feeling himself reaching the edge quickly. It felt dirty, but he came hard in his boxers with his lover lying next to him, stomach cum-splattered. Dean stood up shakily and went to get a warm wash cloth. After cleaning himself up in the bathroom he went into the bedroom and wiped Castiel down as well. 

Dean settled back into the bed and guilt set in. He turned over on his side away from Castiel, wondering how the hell he was going to tell him what happened.

The bed shifted behind him and Castiel's arm wrapped around his waist. Castiel placed a kiss to the back of his neck.

"Next time you suck my dick, make sure I'm awake...it's my favorite thing to watch."

Dean cracked a smile. "When did you wake up?"

"When you started jerking me off," Castiel slid his hand up Dean's chest and leaned up a little to kiss Dean's neck. "It felt so good."

"Easy, tiger, I'm not as young as I used to be," Dean chuckled and rolled over on his back. Castiel lay back down and rested his head on Dean's shoulder.

"Fine. But next time, I get to grope you while you sleep." Castiel said sleepily, slipping his eyes closed and nestling into Dean's neck.

The rain continued outside, lulling the older Winchester into a blissed state of relaxation. He slid his eyes closed as well. "Anytime."


End file.
